Jimmy TwoShoes into Dreams
by InTheNightlight
Summary: When Jimmy Two-Shoes and Heloise are trapped in their dreams, they meet the graceful and mysterious NiGHTS. But in order to save both dreams and miseryville from Wizeman, the three must team up and defeat their fears once more.


**Jimmy Two-Shoes is © to Teletoon.**

--

"Come on, Come oooonnn..." Jimmy muttered under his breath. Last boss, last hit, 5 seconds left. He made sure that both characters were next to the boss, and then made certain that he was winning. "You're going do--"

"_**I will banish you.**_"

_WHAM!_ "WATCH IT!" _Doo-de-doo...doo-de-doo...doo-doo-doooo..._

"..." Jimmy sat there, paralyzed. "...NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed. "SO CLOSE!" He looked at the clock. "Whoa, that late already? I guess saving the land of dreams can do that to you..." he tiptoed through the house, careful not to wake up Cerbee, his sleeping cyclops dog.

He got into his pajamas and climbed into the green covers of his bed. The boy was certain of pleasant dreams, but it was not so.

--

Heloise was awakened by a scream from the neighboring house, Jimmy's. "What's he up to at this late hour?!" She half-whispered, annoyed. She glanced around. She couldn't remember what she'd dreamed about, but she felt oddly cold. She must have been the only one up; there were no other houses nearby other than Beezy's, and that guy could sleep through Doomsday.

Heloise shrugged it off and laid back, trying to sleep. Whatever she'd dream of, she didn't care. She never remembered anyways.

Boy, would she be surprised.

--

"Hello?" Jimmy was alone, surrounded by fog. He could barely make anything out, but he could see odd shapes everywhere, and upon closer look, saw that they were tombstones. Was he in Heloise's back yard? No, he couldn't be. He didn't sleepwalk, and he could've sworn he'd put on pajamas earlier; he was now in his normal green tee and jeans. But, he saw someone, kneeling next to a grave.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He walked up to the person, a woman. Next to her was a man. They were both dressed in winter clothing, despite the fact that Miseryville didn't snow by nature.

"Why did he have to go?" The woman choked back a sob. Jimmy recognized the voice. His suspicions were confirmed when the woman turned. She had blond hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"...M-Mom...?" Jimmy choked. How and when did his parents get to Miseryville? He looked at the man. Dark hair, blue eyes, and skin similar in tone to Jimmy's. "...D-Dad...?" The two paid no attention, just kept walking. Jimmy knelt to the grave, and what he saw made his heart stop. Engraved on the stone was his own name. Underneath, it read: December 6th, 1990-August 3rd, 2004. The memories began to come back. How he'd ended up in Miseryville, what he'd been before he got on that bus.

He had wanted to forget, he'd tried to forget. But this time, they were too strong. He turned, cheeks shining with tears. He was alone.

"MOM! DAD!" He reached towards the direction he saw them leave. His head dropped, the area turning black. Then, figures shone through the darkness. Heloise, Beezy, Lucius, and friends from his past life, on Earth. But, they were different, ghostly. And their eyes were glowing red, like blood...

He ran almost as fast as he had in that 'Racing Bug' incident. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was away from these apparitions!

He turned back...and they followed him! They were floating towards him! He screamed as he prolonged the chase. The darkness was getting thicker, making it harder to breathe...to run! Then, the darkness was gone, and a light broke through the sky.

_**The darkness is cold.**_

_Yes._

_**Follow me, where the light is warm...**_

_...Okay..._

And he was engulfed by the light.

--

Heloise woke up in what appeared to be her lab. Odd...she could've sworn she'd fallen asleep in her own room.

_**Do you remember this?**_

Heloise looked around. Where did that voice come from? But as she turned, what she saw made her heart freeze. It was her, slightly younger and believe it or not, more innocent-looking. It was her when she first started working for Lucius, after that accident that required her to have surgery. She felt the scar oh her forehead. It was where the glass shard was removed, where she'd been given the brain she had now.

"...Yes..."

_**Why do you remember?**_

Heloise looked at the past, recalling the events. "...Because...it was my first job in Miseryville..."

_**Were you happy?**_

Heloise felt something in her eye. "...Yes, of course I was..." She watched as the young one toiled away, working just so her employer would steal the credit. She wanted to warn herself. "...I mean...no..."

_**The misery consumed you...**_

"...Yes. I was miserable after a few days..." _And I still am_, she thought. But she knew what was coming next. "But...he saved me from my misery. When he arrived in that bus, I knew...something just told me...he's the one who will save everyone..."

_**Do you know why?**_

Heloise took the question by surprise. "Because...he liked making friends?" She guessed. The voice laughed.

_**Did he tell you that?**_

...

_**No. He took pity on you. He pitied your misery, nothing more.**_

Heloise felt two things at one. Shock and hatred. She hated this voice, whoever it was, and was shocked that he accused Jimmy of such a thing. "Sh—SHUT UP!" She screamed, darkness surrounding her.

_**Do you really want to feel miserable for eternity?**_

Figures began to surround Heloise, pointing and laughing. She tried to run, but the ghosts just followed, laughing and making everything even more ghoulish. She turned back and shouted, trying to hide her fear, "G-GO AWAY!" Then, they disappeared, a light breaking through everything. She heard a voice again, but this one was soothing, kind.

_**Are you cold in the darkness?**_

_Yes. Very Cold._

_**Come join me, where the light is warm.**_

And she was engulfed by the light.

--

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
